Secrets Revealed
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Eclipse and 5 years post Last Olympian. What if there were Thirteen Olympians? If it was the Big Four instead of the Big Three? Isabella Swan isn't who she says she is. Read as the Cullens are introduced to a world they never dreamt of and secrets are revealed as they meet the sister of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades - Arabella. But do they know her already? AU. Arabella/Apollo.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Twilight Saga, nor do I own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. I am but a humble borrower of these great works. The only thing I own is the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this story takes place during and Alternate Universe Eclipse. Bella and Rose have already had their talk about Rose's past, therefore they are actually friends in this story although not quite as close as Bella and Alice are. Also, the events of The Last Olympian occurred five years ago. That's about it. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. That being said, on with the story!**

**:Written July 18, 2013:**

_**Secrets Revealed**_

"_And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

– _Roald Dahl_

**Preface**

Long ago, it was believed that the world and everything in it was governed and watched over by the gods and goddesses, the most important and most powerful of these being the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. However, at the forefront of these most powerful beings were the Big Four – the three Brothers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades; and their Sister: Arabella.

Each of the Big Four were given reign over a part of the world, a realm to call their own. The three Brothers split the three domains of the world. Zeus was the God of Honor, Hospitality, and Justice, King of Olympus and Lord of the Sky. Poseidon was named the God of Earthquakes, Horses, and Storms, the Lord of the Seas. Hades was given the least desirable domain, for he was distrusted by his brothers, and named the God of the Dead and Wealth, Lord of the Underworld.

However, their Sister, who they cherished above all else, was given both great power and great responsibility, in addition to her own innate powers. The Goddess Nyx, the Primordial Deity of Night, passed on her power to Arabella. Henceforth, Arabella became known as the Goddess of Night, Stars, and Energy, Lady of Darkness, Power, and Immortality.

Each of the siblings had made great weapons, symbols of their power which only they or their children could wield. Zeus' weapon was a gift from his sister, who granted him the Master Lightning Bolt, from which all other bolts of lightning were copied. Hades, too, received a gift from Arabella: the Helm of Darkness. He also crafted for himself a great sword and a staff, which he carried with him. Poseidon fashioned himself a trident, and his sister blessed it with a small portion of her energy. Arabella's weapons were a pair of twin sabers, made from a range of stars and imbued with untold amounts of energy, each with a delicate crescent moon engraved on both sides just below the handle.

As the millennia passed, the mortals soon forgot the truth of the gods and that truth faded into mythology. But the gods were very much real, moving with the heart of civilization and eventually settling in New York City, NY, in the United States of America. As well, the myths of the gods' affairs with mortals were true. These trysts often resulted in children, who were a mixture of divinity and mortality, and they were called demigods.

Though the majority of the gods were married, they often went down to Earth and fell in lust with mortals, having children with them. But – the children of the three Brothers often fought, causing large wars that devastated the lives of many. Arabella's children were never directly involved, so she was not included when the time came to put a stop to the devastation. Therefore, a pact was made that the three Brothers would bear no more children. It didn't last.

Both Zeus and Poseidon broke their oath, leading to the Titan War. Fortunately, the son of Poseidon, Percy, was triumphant and, with the help of many others, defeated Kronos and the Titans. It was a somber victory, though, as many of the gods' children were lost. After that, Percy was given the gods' sacred oath that they would claim their children.

Three years later, Arabella grew restless once more and went down to earth. This time was different, though. This time, she came into contact with no ordinary mortals. This time, she met a coven – no, a _family _– of vampires. Generally, vampires were unaware of the gods' presences and that was the way they liked it – unless they were their children, who had been turned into vampires, they were usually very volatile and irritating. But these vampires were different. She knew who they were – she should, after all. The Cullens.

Arabella had been watching over them for years, as well she might. Now, she presented herself as Isabella Swan and captured the heart of Edward Cullen, though she did not love him as she professed to. Yet, following an incident with Jasper Cullen, the fool left her and took his family with him.

Later, the idiotic vampire nearly got him killed in Italy and she was forced to save him. Two months later, Arabella, still posing as Bella, was spending time with the Cullens once more though by now she truly loathed the foolish bronze-haired idiot.

But it couldn't last forever, and the Cullens had no idea how things were about to change…

**To Be Continued.**

**Word Count: 961**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the changes I made to this chapter. I'm really looking forward to rewriting this story, and I hope that you'll all enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks for reading, everyone! Now, review and let me know what you think!**

**~ Katharine**


	2. Chapter 1

**:Written July 18, 2013:**

**A/N: The current time in the story is somewhere in June, after graduation. "Bella" hasn't agreed to marry Edward, either. Enjoy!**

_**Secrets Revealed**_

"_And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

– _Roald Dahl_

**Chapter One**

The Cullen house was alive with laughter, one breezy summer afternoon. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling outside, while the four girls watched. Carlisle was just coming up the driveway in his car, having just finished up his last shift for the next two weeks. Edward was inside, composing a new piece on the piano.

The atmosphere was tranquil and happy, a nice change from the tension that had surrounded the group. Edward had been persistent in his quest for Bella's hand in marriage, and he had ranted and raved to each member of the family repeatedly, following her numerous refusals.

However, that all changed in an instant. A series of muted, heavy thuds were heard, coming closer and closer the house, and all of the Cullens instantly surrounded Bella, who frowned at the display. She was growing weary of playing mortal. However, her mood improved when she realized that she could use this as an opportunity to reveal her true self to them. It was time that they knew.

Bella watched as the hellhound leapt into the clearing before coming to a stop several feet in front of her. All of the vampires around her cringed back in shock and confusion, making her chuckle quietly. She stood from where she had been sitting, moving forward.

Instantly, seven pairs of hands reached out to stop her, but she waved them off. "Bella, don't!" Alice cried, panic and worry in her eyes. At the same time, Esme held out her arms to her. "Please, Bella, stay here," she urged the girl.

Bella smiled softly. "It's alright, Esme, Alice. I'll be perfectly alright, and I'll explain everything once I deal with this," she reassured them, ignoring their cries of protest as she walked towards the enormous black dog.

The hellhound lowered itself to its belly on the ground, laying its head down. Bella reached out and laid her hand upon its great nose. Because she had helped Hades to create the hellhounds, she was able to communicate with them telepathically. She could tell that this one was young, since it wasn't nearly as big as a mature hellhound.

_Are you lost, young one? _It happened, every once in a while, that an unmarked entrance to the Underworld was stumbled upon by one of the lower realm's inhabitants.

The hound whimpered, nodding its large head a bit. Bella smiled gently. _Everything will be alright, little one. Hold still, _she cautioned, stepping back. Waving her hand, she transported the hound back to the Underworld. She would speak to her brother about it, later.

Bella turned back around, coming face to face with seven wide-eyed vampires. "Why don't we go inside?" she suggested, and they obeyed mechanically as she followed them in.

Once everyone was seated, it was as if the dam break broke and a torrent of word, questions, and exclamations poured forth. For a moment, there was nothing to be heard but a cacophony of sound and rushed questions. Finally, a single voice rose above the group. "Bella, what was that thing?" Alice cried out, shocked and worried for her best friend and sister.

Bella laughed lightly. "I said that I would explain, and I will. That, Alice, was a hellhound," she said wryly, amusement welling up in her when she was met with open jaws and disbelieving looks. She sighed. "Tell me, Jasper," she said softly. "What is my name?"

Jasper appeared confused, his eyebrows pulling together and his forehead wrinkling. He didn't understand, but he answered her question, nonetheless. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan," he said surely.

Bella smirked slightly, shaking her head. "No, it's not," she told them simply, getting concerned looks in return. It was obvious that they didn't believe her, and Bella was slightly amused that they would find it so fantastical, even though they were vampires.

"Bella," Carlisle began, his tone that of both a worried father and a doctor. It was clear to Bella that he was questioning her sanity and preparing to give her an examination of test of some sort, to see if she required medical attention.

"Carlisle," she cut him off. "As I said, I will explain. Perhaps the best way would be to show you," she mused, standing from her seat. "I am not who you believe me to be. My name is not Isabella Marie Swan, and I am not at all related to Charlie Swan or Renee Dwyer."

Edward was glaring at her, by that point. "So, you've been lying to us this entire time?" he demanded sarcastically, fed up the nonsense going on. The whole thing was ridiculous, in his mind. Whatever was going on, he had no interest in being part of it.

Bella gave him a sharp look. That ignorant, self-loathing vampire grated on her to no end. "Tell me, what do you know of Greek mythology? Be careful how you give your answer. Names have power," she warned them. It aggravated all of the gods and goddesses how mortals simply threw their names around, as though they meant nothing.

Esme spoke up hesitantly. "Generally, the myths revolve around the Greek gods and goddesses. The Olympians were the greatest of the gods, and they ruled over the world. There were fifteen of them, even though only fourteen of them held seats on Olympus," she said, and Bella smiled. She had the facts down, at least.

"What does it matter?" Edward asked irritably.

Bella once again ignored his comment. "What would you say if I told you that they were all real?" she asked. As expected, she saw looks of shock, denial, and disbelief everywhere she looked – as well as anger and irritation in Edward's case.

Slowly, though realization and awe began to appear on Alice's face. "They are real, aren't they?" she whispered, a look of wonder in her eyes. Bella smiled at her proudly, and nodded.

"Yes, they are," she responded. "Now, what were the names of major Olympian Gods, ending with the Big Four?" she asked playfully.

Jasper frowned, but named off a few. "Ares, Athena, and Apollo," he stated, still debating the possibilities if what Bella said was true. He had to admit, it was an attractive notion. He had always been a fan of history, and those stories had always fascinated him. Bella grinned at the last name to leave his lips.

"Hestia, Demeter, and Artemis," Emmett named off a few more, a grin on his face. He thought it would be pretty cool if all that stuff was real. Maybe he could get the God of War to wrestle with him a little, he though excitedly.

"Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus," Esme added, still shocked from Bella's announcement. Could it be possible? She wasn't sure, but she was willing to consider the idea.

"Hera and Aphrodite," Carlisle named off the last of the major Olympians, besides the Big Four. He was eager to find out if it were true, his mind racing with the possibilities.

Rosalie paused before answering, unsure whether to believe her yet or not. "There were the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," she added, a note of shock and skepticism in her voice.

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Bella. "And their sister, Zeus' twin, Arabella," she whispered, looking at her, stunned.

Bella laughed before grinning and snapping her fingers. A bright, white light flashed, and the vampires watched as Bella's form shifted. Once the light died out, they drew a collective breath. Gone were her brown hair, chocolate eyes, and relatively short height. She now had hair of deepest midnight that flowed down to her waist, electric blue eyes that seemed to sparkle brightly, and she stood as tall as Rosalie at 5'9".

Arabella smirked at their expressions. Though she did feel slightly bad for springing the news on them in that way, she did enjoy their reactions. She still found it amusing that they were so shocked, even though they were "mythical" creatures themselves.

"Y-You," Carlisle stuttered, awestruck at the woman, the Goddess before him. All his doubts were assuaged in that moment, and his curiosity had never been stronger than it was at that moment.

Arabella smiled gently, inclining her head slightly before retaking her seat. "Indeed, I am Arabella, Goddess of Night, Stars, and Energy and Lady of Darkness, Power, and Immortality," she introduced herself formally, stunning even Edward into silence.

Jasper was the first to recover, and he cleared his throat unnecessarily before speaking. "If I may, what are you doing here, then?" he asked, wondering what would prompt her to come down to Earth and interact with them.

Arabella smiled. "That's a very good question. I originally chose to come down to Earth because, quite frankly, I was bored," she shrugged, stating a simple truth. Eternity was often filled with stretches of monotony.

Rosalie frowned slightly. "But why would you come down here, if you were bored?" she wondered aloud.

Arabella raised one eyebrow. "Surely, if you are aware of the gods and goddesses, you must have learned about the demigods," she stated in amusement, watching as realization dawned on the vampires.

That, apparently, was enough to snap Edward out of his shock. "You have kids?!" he demanded furiously. How dare she lie to him?! She said that she was a virgin! He was fuming, a snarl erupting from his chest as he glared at the woman before him.

Instantly, the goddess was on her feet, staring him down. "Sit down, young vampire!" she commanded. Her eyes sparked with irritation, though she calmed slightly at the infernal boy's instant compliance. "That's better. Yes, I have kids. I have had many children over the ages and all of you had best be extremely grateful that I did," she told them, taking a stern tone of voice, her eyes playful.

They all appeared confused by her statement, and Esme opened her mouth to speak before closing it. Arabella smiled at her warmly, nodding for her to ask her question. "Why would we be so grateful?" she asked kindly, puzzled.

Arabella smiled brightly. "Because your family would not be complete without my daughter," she told them, stunning them once more.

"Y-Your daughter?" Rosalie stuttered, shaking her head before going on. "But… who?" she asked, mystified. She was fairly certain that it wasn't her, and she had a sneaking feeling that she knew exactly who it was…

Bella smiled. "Have any of you ever heard what happened when a god or goddess claimed one of their children?" she asked calmly, although she was growing more excited by the second. They all nodded and Arabella grinned. "Well, then. Just in case you didn't know, my symbol is of two crescent moons crossed and surrounded on all sides by stars, in front of a single silver sword." Bella closed her eyes and waved her hand, whispering the necessary words in her mind.

_Today, I claim you as mine. Through blood and birth, you belong to me. From this day forth, I claim as my daughter…_

Bella heard the gasps before she opened her eyes to see the symbol floating brightly above her daughter's head. Joy flared up in her. She had waited many years for the day that she would finally claim her daughter.

"M-me?" she stammered and Arabella smiled warmly, nodding.

"Yes, you. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen, today I officially claim you as my daughter until the final day of forever," Bella said formally, though she couldn't keep the wide smile off her face.

No one said anything as they watched the pair, in a shocked silence that was quickly becoming a regular occurrence for the group. Alice shook her head back and forth in amazement, before opening her mouth to speak. "But – but how? I-I don't understand," she whispered, looking at Bella… at her _mother_, in awe.

Bella's heart broke for her daughter. Alice had discovered only a portion of her life as a human, and she held no memories from before her change into a vampire. She moved carefully over to her daughter, kneeling before her. "Shh… It's okay, Alice. I know that it's a lot to take in and I know that you have many questions for me. Now, to begin with, would you like to take a walk with me so that we can talk about a few things?" she asked gently and Alice nodded dazedly, standing and moving towards the door.

Jasper wanted to protest, his natural protectiveness for his mate rising up in him, but Arabella interrupted before he could. "Calm, Jasper. I swear on the River Styx that Alice return from our walk completely unharmed," she reassured him quietly, and he nodded reluctantly.

The pair, one vampire and one goddess, left the house and ran through the surrounding forests at speeds that would have left them as a mere blur to the human eye. They ran until they were in the mountains, neither speaking.

Once they reached a suitable place to talk without fear of being interrupted or overheard, Arabella waited patiently for Alice to speak. She didn't have to wait long. "Are… Are you really my mother?" the young vampire asked hesitantly, facing away from her companion as she spoke.

Carefully, Bella walked forward and placed one hand on Alice's shoulder, before gently turning the younger woman to face her. "I am, daughter," she confirmed softly, and a sob broke from Alice's chest as she threw her arms around Arabella. "Oh, my dear, sweet Alice," she murmured, reveling in the sensation of holding her daughter to her without the need to pretend.

She held her daughter close, her true face revealed, no longer forced to portray herself as a mere sister or friend, as she had for the previous two years. Arabella knew that Alice's questions would come, sooner than she might like, and she would answer them as best she could. But, for the moment, she was beyond content to simply hold her daughter in her arms.

**To Be Continued.**

**Word Count: 2461**

**A/N: I feel much better about this chapter, than what I had before. Also, I obviously decided to go with the third person for the story. To me, it felt like it worked better this way, so that a greater amount of information is available. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading, everyone! Now, review please!**

**~ Katharine**


	3. Chapter 2

**:Written July 21, 2013:**

**Disclaimer: Any material similar or identical to material from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief is the property of Rick Riordan.**

_**Secrets Revealed**_

"_And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."_

– _Roald Dahl_

**Chapter Two**

Eventually, Alice calmed and took a few steps away from Bella. She was so confused. Of course, she had always felt close to Bella, as a best friend and sister – but to find out that she was actually Bella's daughter? On top of the fact that she was really the Goddess Arabella, one of the most powerful beings in the universe? It was… a little bit much.

Arabella stayed in place, allowing her daughter to think things through at her own pace. She could understand the confusion that Alice would be feeling, and she was willing to do whatever was needed to help her daughter feel more comfortable with the situation.

Alice looked up, shaking her head a little. "I… I honestly don't know where to start," she admitted. It was a new feeling for her. Her gift had always given her an advantage, allowing her to see the outcomes of her decisions before she acted on them, therefore letting her alter them in order to achieve the outcome she wanted. But now? Now, her gift was a blank, and that scared her a little after having it for so long.

Bella smiled gently. "Just start wherever you feel comfortable. I'll answer any questions you have, Alice," she assured her, taking a seat on the lush grass and watching as her daughter hesitantly did the same.

"My gift… It doesn't work on you, does it?" she asked for confirmation, frowning slightly. It was a little disappointing that she couldn't see gods or goddesses, when she supposed she was a demigod herself.

Arabella shook her head. "No, it doesn't, although that is something that can be changed later on," she said, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. It was obvious to her that Alice was uncomfortable without the full use of her gift, and she knew that it would be good for her to adjust to those limitations.

Alice bit her tongue. Her emotions were shifting unpredictably, and she didn't want to say anything she might regret. But… she had to know. "What happened when I was human?" The words burst from her lips without her permission, sorrow burning in her. "Where were you?"

Bella smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Oh, my daughter…" she sighed, the heartbroken look in the young vampire's eyes piercing her heart. "Long ago, my idiot brother decided that, as gods, we shouldn't interfere with our demigod children's lives. So, I was forced to leave you with your father after you were born." Her voice was bitter. She had never forgiven Zeus for that, not only because of Alice, but because of all her other children, as well.

"But why? Why is it so bad for the gods to spend time with their kids?" Alice frowned, her forehead wrinkled in frustration. She didn't understand why anyone would deny people from spending time with their children – gods or not.

"Only their demigod children," she corrected her daughter, frowning deeply. "Zeus thought that we were spending too much time on Earth and neglecting our duties, becoming mortal." She remembered the time when he gave that decree. It was a time of great conflict for the gods, as many of them opposed him vehemently.

"Is that a bad thing?" Alice asked sadly. It wasn't right, in her mind. She couldn't help but wonder how things might have turned out differently if Bella had been allowed to see her, when she was still human, or even when she was a vampire.

Arabella snorted quietly. "Zeus thought it was," she said wryly. "But… when you were a year old, your father died of cancer," she said sorrowfully, shutting her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them, Alice was staring at her intently.

"You loved him," she stated quietly, making Bella smile and shake her head.

"It wasn't quite that simple." Alice tilted her head to the side curiously. "I didn't love him the way that you're thinking of, but, yes, I did care for your father a great deal. He was a truly extraordinary mortal. His name was Zachary Brandon," Bella smiled at her daughter, who returned her smile upon hearing the name of the man she was robbed of the chance to know.

"What happened to me, after he died?" Alice asked hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to know. No, that wasn't right. She did want to know, but she was a bit afraid to finally find out the truth of her human life, after all the time that had passed.

"You were adopted by your father's brother, Richard Brandon, and his wife," Arabella said darkly, her bright blue eyes flashing. "They cared for you the same way that they cared for the daughter they had when you were twelve, who they named Cynthia Brandon. Fortunately, you never encountered any monsters, remarkably enough. Everything was perfectly fine, until you turned seventeen. You always had a certain knack for knowing things and predicting future events, but, on your seventeenth birthday, your gift manifested itself fully."

Alice spoke up curiously, then. "Did I inherit my gift from you?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. Before, she had no idea that she had use of her gift when she was human, but she had never heard of such a thing, so she wondered about it.

Arabella chuckled. "Not exactly, no, though I am responsible for you receiving it," she admitted. And she had never regretted it. Alice was her daughter, and she had known, back then, that she couldn't leave her little girl to face the world without giving her some sort of advantage to help her.

"I don't understand," Alice confessed, still a bit annoyed over that fact. It was just so foreign to her. She had never not been able to see something before, with the exception of the wolves, but they never crossed paths so it was irrelevant.

"When your father died, I… took the liberty of taking care of you for a few days, along with my husband," Bella sighed, a small smile on her face. Of course, she could remember that time perfectly, just as well as she could remember the aching longing to keep her daughter with her indefinitely and knowing that she couldn't.

"Your husband?" Alice's eyes widened, though she wasn't sure why she was so shocked. It really wasn't so surprising. Still, she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the idea.

Arabella laughed quietly. "You'll understand in just a moment, I promise you. We watched over you for about a week, before I had to return you to the mortal world. However, before I did so, I asked him to bless you."

Alice felt her mouth drop open slightly. She had been blessed by a god? Bella's husband, no less? "But…" she shook her head. "Why would he bless me, when, well…" she trailed off uncomfortably, making Bella smirk.

"When you were born because I had an affair with another man?" she guessed, and her daughter nodded awkwardly. "Among my kind, infidelity isn't seen the way that it is here. We may be gods and goddesses, but we are no infallible. Many of us choose to marry, and we do truly love our spouses. However, we often become attracted to mortals and have children with them. What's important is that we always _return_ to our spouses," Arabella explained, and Alice hummed quietly in the back of her throat as she considered that.

"I think I understand," she said finally. "Besides, if things were different, I probably wouldn't be here, right now," she mused, causing Bella to grin.

"So, that being said, although we don't always particularly like our spouse's demigod children, we don't hate them the way you might think. My husband is an amazing man, and he blessed you because I asked it of him. He would never hold your parentage against you," Bella reassured her before smirking. "Now, since I realize you clearly didn't learn about it before, can you guess who my husband is?"

Alice paused to think about my question, frowning slightly. She shook her head after a few minutes in frustration. "I don't know. I never really studied this formally," she said, frustrated.

Arabella smiled. "My husband is Apollo, God of Archery, Healing, Music, Poetry, the Sun, and…" she paused dramatically, "the God of Prophecy."

Alice's eyes lit with recognition before she grimaced slightly and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bella raised one eyebrow in question and she looked away uncomfortably as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Well… isn't he… your nephew?" she asked hesitantly and Arabella laughed exuberantly.

Once she had my laughter under control, she shook my head. "Not exactly," Bella chuckled and her daughter looked confused. "I was born much like Athena. My father, though I am loath to call him that, Kronos, created me from his own imaginings of a beautiful and powerful daughter to command alongside his first son, Zeus, as he was being born. Zeus and I are twins, but Zeus was born naturally," she elaborated and Alice nodded.

The vampire hesitated unsurely for a moment before pushing on. "Do you think… Do you think that I could meet him one day?" Alice was looking down as she spoke.

Arabella looked at her daughter lovingly, reaching to gently raise her head up until she could look her in the eyes. "You are my daughter, and you have every right to meet the man who, really, is you stepfather," she said gently.

Alice smiled a little. "You know… I really like hearing you call me your daughter," she admitted softly, her eyes falling shut. Her smile widened when she felt a gentle kiss being pressed to her forehead and a pair of warm arms being wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"You have always been my daughter, and I love you, Alice. I am so very sorry for never being there before, in person. But… you should know that I still watched over you. Tell me, did you ever hear a voice speak in your head when you were in a difficult situation or you couldn't understand one of your visions?" Bella asked quietly, smiling slightly at her daughter's gasp.

"That… that was you?" Alice was surprised, but she felt somehow that a part of her knew, had always known…

Arabella nodded. "It was. I was always watching over you, even when you didn't know it," she soothed Alice, and the little vampire clutched her closer for a moment.

Alice was just about to ask another question, but she froze, letting a vision play through her mind just then. Jasper was getting anxious, despite Arabella's promise to return her safely. Alice smiled wryly, pulling back from Bella's arms as she came out of the vision.

"Jasper?" Bella guessed, both amused and gratified by the vampire's concern and worry for her daughter. She couldn't fault him for being wary. "It's alright. We should get back. After all, we have all the time in the world for me to tell you anything you want to know," she said kindly.

Alice smiled as they ran back to the house. It was going to take a little time before she could call Arabella 'Mom', but she knew that she would, eventually. She could already feel the difference in knowing that Bella was her mother. Things were going to change, but that was okay. Because she would have her family, her mate, and… her mother… on her side.

**To Be Continued.**

**Word Count: 2029**

**A/N: What do you think about Arabella and Alice's relationship so far? I'm really looking forward to developing their bond further, later on in the story. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**~ Katharine**


	4. Notice

**A/N: Okay, I would first like to apologize for how long this has taken me. A lot has been going on, and life has just been getting in the way lately. So, I've decided that, in the interest of being able to update at all, I will be working on and completing only one of my stories at a time. I'm not sure yet in what order I'll work on them, but I have decided to finish up my story Violent Delights, Violent Ends first. Just in case you didn't know, you can access that story in a Google Drive using the email I created specifically for that purpose, athousandundiscoveredstars gmail, and the password, twilight2013. Once again, I apologize, but this and all of my other stories will be completed - I simply don't have the time or the necessary motivation at the moment to work on them all at once. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me, as this "chapter" will be deleted and replaced by the new chapter when I return to working on this story. Thanks for reading, everyone, and I hope you'll be patient with me.**

**~ Katharine**


End file.
